The present invention pertains to a system for supporting mattresses and box springs on bed frames, and particular pertains to a support system which is uniquely adjustable to fit different width and height bed frames.
Various types and configurations of adjustable mattress and box spring supports have long been known and used in the furniture industry. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,319,576; 1,640,754; 2,886,832; 4,038,710 and 5,815,860 all illustrate support systems which in some instances replace conventional wooden slats for holding mattresses and box springs within a bed frame. While several of the prior art devices provide lateral adjustment, certain ones are relatively weak and may sag when used with wide beds such as queen, king or larger beds. Also, some of the prior art bed support systems are difficult and complicated to adjust while others cannot be easily manufactured or installed.
Thus, with the problems and disadvantages of prior art bed support systems, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a box spring and/or mattress support for a conventional bed frame which utilizes two laterally extending rectangular, longitudinal, tubular members.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a support system which includes a central bracket having an adjustable leg depending therefrom for height adjustment.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an adjustable bed support system which includes a pair of collars surrounding the longitudinal members which provide rigidity and integrity thereto.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a bed support system and method which can be easily manufactured and installed by relatively unskilled persons.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a support system and method utilizing longitudinal members such as mild steel rectangular tubes which are slidably contained within a central bracket. The method presented allows the tubular longitudinal members each to be extended from the central bracket and locked into place by set screws thereon. Once locked into place an adjustable leg which is affixed to a central bracket is dropped or extended to the floor below. When the floor is contacted, set screws contained within the leg are tightened to provide a rigid structure for holding the box spring and mattress securely in place, which assists in preventing sagging.